


The Rescue

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle fight to rescue Emma daughter.





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, hope you enjoy it.

Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle exited the ship and engaged the security forces that Mr Gold sent their way, Emma was an experienced soldier and Ruby and Belle were also soldiers but Regina was just a human with no experience in combat and that is when the other benefit came into play after mating with a Seeker.

Emma shared her combat experiences with Regina, not intentionally of course but they were both caught up that Emma did not realize what she did, in fact they had yet to discover just how much Regina had changed from their activities earlier.

Emma and Regina went around to the left and Belle and Ruby went around to the right, catching the remains of the security forces in a cross fire, Mr Gold was losing his patience with the security team, he ordered scientists to move the Cryo pod that held Emma’s daughter to his personal shuttle.

The Cryo pod was his fortune, a rare Seeker was quite valuable but now her mother had come and she was pissed, he saw the benefits of trying to capture the mother of the Seeker he had in Cryo, after all having 2 Seekers was even more valuable but once he saw how dangerous she was and how far she was willing to go to get her daughter back, he realized it would be suicide to try.

Another thought came to his mind, reasoning with the mother but that too was not going to work so running away was the best way, after all the Seeker he had now was worth a lot of creds and it would make him the richest man in the universe to sell such a creature.

Another explosion rocked the station and he realized that whilst he was thinking; Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle had advanced further into the station than he anticipated and he realized the scientists would not move the Cryo pod in time.

The scientists were preparing to move the Cryo pod when the door exploded and Emma stepped in, the scientists went to fire but she was faster and killed the 3 scientists before they grabbed their guns, Regina, Belle and Ruby stepped in just as Emma ran to her daughters Cryo and she was close to tears, there she was just as Emma remembered her, 156 years old which means that Gold Industries had her from the beginning.

Emma went to the controls and raised her gun but Regina grabbed her “You can’t Emma, you have to let the Cryo pod cycle through the process, opening it straight away will kill her” Regina said and Emma nodded her head as she lowered her gun “Ruby, Belle, Regina: get my daughter back to the ship” she said and Regina looked confused.

“Where are you going?” she asked and Emma smiled “Time I paid Mr Gold a visit” she growled and she stormed off.

Regina went to follow but Ruby grabbed her arm “No, let her go… this is for her” she said and Regina nodded “Come on let’s get Kara back to the Wolf” she said and they nodded, they prepped the Cryo pod and moved it back to the ship with Ruby providing cover.

Emma arrived on the bridge and shot the security teams that tried to grab her, Mr Gold stood there nervously watching her with his hands raised “Please, let’s just talk about this” he said and she nodded her head “Fine” she shot him in the leg and he cried out in pain as he dropped.

“Ow, please don’t” he pleaded and she held the gun to his head “You had my daughter, this whole time!” she snarled and the gun charged and he nodded shaking fearfully.

“I beg you, don’t do this” he pleaded.

“Why should I show you any mercy?!” she screamed and she back handed him hard sending him flying and he hit the computer’s hard, groaning painfully.

Placing her gun down on the floor she clicked her knuckles and walked closer, she was going to make him pay for the hell she had lived.

Mean whilst Regina, Belle and Ruby were on board the Wolf when the sound of the stations alarms went off, the 3 of them had no clue as to what was happening until Emma stepped on board, her knuckles bloodied and bruised, tossing the weapon into the locker she closed the doors and turned to them “Let’s get out of here” she said and they nodded their heads before heading to their stations.

Regina started the Cryo pods thawing and stabilisation cycle as Emma flew the wolf out into space before engaging the slip space drives and they escaped just before the station exploded.

Once they were safe and sound Emma sighed heavily before engaging the auto pilot “Ruby, Belle…” she smiled “I can never repay you for what you did for me today” she said and they nodded their head “Well you could but it might make your lady jealous” Ruby teased and Emma laughed “Bitch” she replied.

Ruby and Belle giggled before heading off to their own quarters, both feeling unending loyalty for Emma and her daughter Kara who was still in the Cryo pod stabilising, Regina was sat by the side of the Cryo pod when Emma entered “Hey” she greeted and Regina smiled “Hey” she replied.

“How is she doing?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded as she rubbed her eyes “She is doing well, the cycle is taking time so we just got to be patient now” Regina said and Emma nodded her head as she sat down next to her daughter’s Cryo pod “Go get some sleep Regina, I want to be here alone when she wakes up” she replied.

Regina nodded her head and she got to her feet, Emma smiled as Regina planted a kiss to her lips “Night” she said and Emma watched her leave before looking to her daughter’s Cryo pod.

“You're home” she whispered to her sleeping daughter inside the pod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) <3


End file.
